This invention relates to the microwave heating of food, and in particular, to a manner of applying microwave interactive material (metals) to the package to assist in the heating of a food product contained within the package.
Typically, in a microwavable food package containing a microwave susceptor to assist in the heating of food within the package, the metal layer is applied to the package which contains the food. The metal layer is thus in close proximity to the food. In such a package, the metal layer can bubble, blister, or otherwise break down and contaminate the food within the package during heating. To minimize this problem, the metal layer is often placed between two sheets of paper or the like which are held together with an adhesive compound. However, these adhesives, when heated to high temperatures in the microwave (temperatures as high as 400 F. can be reached when using metal layers) can cause harmful emissions.